In the wilderness
by Charbypooh
Summary: When Andy and Sharon are forced to get along for an undercover mission, they discover something new about themselves.
1. One rainy night

This is before they got together but after Nicole's wedding. I hope you guys like it! There will be more chapters to come! Please leave a review!

"Taylor I don't understand why it must be Andy and I, aren't Sykes or Tao able to go?" Sharon asked but already knew the answer. It had to be Andy and her, they fit the bill perfectly.

"Because we need two old… I mean seasoned officers who act like a married couple who have undercover experiences." Taylor replied.

"It is settled, get your supplies from Tao and grab your luggage then meet at Philo state park."

"Yes boss" Sharon and Andy both groaned.

Sharon didn't hate this man she just disliked him. He always gave her a hard time about everything but little did she know that he didn't hate her either. Andy disliked her but didn't hate her, he thought she was a pain in the ass but he respected her for putting up with him and everyone's bullshit. And it was different now. She wasn't the raging bitch from FID coming top investigate him, she was his boss, she was on his side more or less.

It was about 5:00 pm when they both arrived at Mount Philo state park. The mission was to get more dirt on the park rangers who have been suspected of a series of killings in the park. Sharon and Andy began to unpack their luggage and tents when a park ranger Bill, who they were investigating drove up behind them.

"Hey folks, my name is Bill. If you guys ever need anything to be afraid to holler." He offered.

Nervously Sharon and Andy awkwardly stood together arm and arm. "Hi Bill I am Steve and this is my wife Jessica" Sharon flinched at the word wife. It made her want to throw up.

"Nice to meet you both. Hey what's up with two tents and two cars?" Bill asked curiously.

"Oh we just met each other here after work. I must have forgot that he was picking up a tent. Silly me." Sharon giggled.

"Oh well here just keep one in your car, I will walk you guys up to the grounds."

"Thank you but that isn't necessary." Andy chimed in.

"No no it's my duty. Need help with you're bags?" Bill asked Sharon

"No I think i got it all." She replied pissy, Andy is sleeping outside the tent, not with me. Hell no. Sharon thought to herself.

Once they said goodbye to Bill and found a place they began to unpack. There was no one else there, they had the grounds to themselves.

"I am going back to get that tent." Sharon said, walking away from Andy.

Andy softly grabbed her arm,he noticed there it was surprisingly soft, "Hey I don't like the idea of this either but we are supposed to be a married couple, we don't need him to be suspicious. We just got here." Sharon had a quick thought about Andy touching her that wasn't PG but quickly whipped it away after realizing who she was thinking about. She pulled her arm away. "Fine, but you are sleeping outside."

"I expected nothing different." Andy replied.

Sharon started to fumble with the tent prompting Andy to ask "need some help?"

"No I can do it." Sharon replied just moments before the tent flew back hitting her in the boob.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked rushing to her side.

"Yes, I am fine."

"Here let me help, I used to be a Boy Scout in my younger years." Andy offered.

Sharon stepped away to watch the master. "Really? I cant picture you as a Boy Scout." Sharon joked.

"Hey I wasn't always this recovering alcoholic douchebag when i was 10." Andy said with somewhat of a frown.

"Lieutenant I didn't mean it like that. It was just a joke."

"Andy is fine."

"And so is Sharon.

"How are your kids?" Andy asked trying to fill the awakes silence.

"They are good, Rusty is adjusting well and Emily loves traveling. But I haven't talked to Ricky in a little while, he's been busy. How about Nicole?"

"Oh that's great, she's good, she just got a new job that she loves and it pays pretty well so she's happy." Andy replied with a smile.

"That's great I'm happy for her." Sharon said with such a genuine smile. Andy noticed the smile returned the favor. He doesn't often see The Ice Queen smile but when she does he doesn't mind seeing it.

"Me too." Replied Andy. After a few minutes of silence Andy finished the tent and stood back looking at his work of art. "All set." He cheered.

"Great thank you." Sharon offered half a smile and began to put her things in the tent. She laid down her sleeping bag, pillows and extra blanket if needed, then placed her book, glasses and small bag of clothes/necessities. She was all set up. Meanwhile Andy made himself a bed a few feet away from the tent. He first laid down the tarp and then made himself a bed like situation on the ground. Sharon felt somewhat cruel for making him sleep on the ground but on the other hand where else was he going to sleep? Not with me Sharon thought.

"You hungry?" Andy asked.

"I could eat, why? What do you have in your bag of tricks?" Sharon asked as Andy pulled out a large sized bag full of food, toiletries, clothes, etc.

Andy pulled out a mini cooler full of hot dogs and sausages. "Maybe we could start a fire and roast them?"

"That sounds like a great idea. But don't we need fire wood?" Sharon asked. There was a small fire pit in the middle of campground where they were staying.

"Yeah do you want to come with me or stay here?" Andy asked.

"I will stay and hold down the fort." Sharon replied, she didn't want to be with him any more than she needed too but in some odd way she began to actually somewhat enjoy his company. So she changed her mind. "Wait, hold on, i will go. It might look suspicious if we don't go together you know?"

"Sure." Andy laughed, he truly didn't mind her company either.


	2. Campfire

Thank you for everyone who is reading. Remember, these characters aren't my toys, I am just borrowing them to play with in my empty sandbox.

"Want some help with that? You know I was a Boy Scout." Andy offered as he watched Sharon struggle with setting the fire. She had a lighter but still couldn't manage to light it. Andy didn't wait for a response, he walked over and adjusted the paper and sticks then softly placed his hand over hers and pushed the lighter button.

"Thank you." Sharon smiled up at Andy as the fire began roar. Andy then realized that she might be uncomfortable and slowly released his hand from the lighter.

Grabbing the hot dogs and sausages from the cooler Andy began to speak. "Can I ask you some.." Andy was quickly interrupted by another park ranger they were investigating.

"Hey guys, my name is Brett. What can I help you guys with on this beautiful evening?"

Andy was still fathoming what he was going to say to Sharon so Sharon spoke up "Hi Brett I am Jessica and this is my husband Steve, there is one thing you could help us with." Andy looked at her like she had 6 heads.

"Nice to meet you too, beautiful couple, yes what would that be?"

"Could you ease our minds a little bit about the recent serial killings that happened here? My husband is a little scared to stay here tonight." Sharon joked as Andy sent her a look of "really"

Andy sat up in his spot, "We were scared, not just me. It was mostly her" Andy said covering his mouth so Sharon wouldn't see and spoke in a low whisper.

"Awh yes those, i personally can assure you that you are safe here and no murders will be happening under my watch." He paused and looked around.

Sharon walked over to Andy hugging him around the neck "see honey, I told you we would be fine. Thank you sir."

"What are you guys doing with another makeshift bed on the ground over there?" Brett said pointing to Andy's bed.

Andy scrambled to come up with something so he just blurted out the first thing he thought of that included bed and Sharon. "Well buddy, lets just say it isn't for sleeping."

"Hahaha" Sharon looked at Andy with the stern Ice Queen look he knew so well then jammed her elbow into his rib cage, laughing.

"Oh yeah." He paused to high five Andy which Andy gladly returned. "if you need anything else please let me know, have a good night guys." Brett said heading towards his keep.

"Thank you, you as well." Andy replied.

"Really?" Sharon joked rolling her eyes.

"Hey it was for the sake of the case, trust me I know no one is getting lucky with you ever."

Sharon wha truly hurt by that statement. Jack had always poked at the fact that she never wanted to have sex and was a "prude" so when Andy, someone she cared for said something like that, she just couldn't take it. She ran to the tent without a word just a few teardrops down her face.

"Oh Sharon i'm sorry i didn't mean it." Andy said running after her.

Andy went up to the tent and started to unzip it, he sat down next to her. Sharon was balling with her back towards him "Just because I'm not one of you sleazy whores who sleep with you after 3 drinks doesn't make me any less desirable or a prude. It just makes you an asshole!" Sharon yelled between sobs.

"Sharon I know that I am so sorry, I am just an asshole. You are right. You aren't a prude and you most certainly are not undesirable. Have you seen yourself? Dam, you have the most beautiful green eyes, some of the best pairs of legs I have ever seen, and a matching amazing smile.You are just drop dead gorgeous and that's only the outsides. The insides I imagine form the little I have seen must be even better. You are extremely smart, funny, easy to talk to, fun to be around, literally you are over all the perfect women I have no idea how you are still single." Andy didn't realize that he had just poured his heart out to her.

"Andy, you don't mean that. Just go." She yelled, shooing him away.

"Yes I do." Andy said sadly as e exited the tent and laid down on his bed for the night.

Sharon's mind was going 100 miles per hour, she didn't know wether to hate him or love him. Nobody, not even her ex-husband talked that highly of her. But then again, it was Andy. They had been getting closer lately but closer as friends she thought, not anything more. But as she started to think about Andy differently she began to like what she saw. She imagined him opening her car door after surprising her with dinner at her favorite restaurant, pushing their grandkids on a swing at the park, and making love in a house they both shared. All of these thoughts had made her wonder, "do i like Andy Flynn?" "Does he like me?" "Will it last?" Just then in the midst of her thoughts she heard thunder and realized it was pouring. "Andy!" She yelled. She quickly unzipped the tent to find Andy huddled in a ball "Andy come in here, you are going to get pneumonia!"

"No! You hate me now!" Andy yelled back.

"No I don't, let me explain in the tent, just come here."

Andy got up and ran into the tent and huddled with the blankets. Sharon wrapped her arms around his waist and looked into his eyes "I like you"

Andy was taken aback by Sharon's confession. "Like you like like me?"

Sharon laughed at the childishness "yes I like like you" she paused to settle down. "After what you said to me, it made me realize that you are nothing like jack…"

Andy quickly interrupted, "it took you this long to figure that out?"

"Yes, I always compared you to Jack and judged every decision you made as if you were him that I never took the chance to get to know you. Not the asshole I pinned you to be. And I didn't realize that you had these feelings to me, so I ever was ab;e to reciprocate those feelings cause I kept seeing you as another Jack."

Andy didn't even respond, he just grabbed her face and kissed her softly. Sharon deepened the kiss and things began to speed up Sharon began to unbutton her blue flannel but Andy interrupted "Sharon are you sure you want to do this."

"More than anything, I promise." Sharon reassured him before they passionately made love in a tent, in the middle of nowhere, in the pouring rain, with a serial killer on the loose.


	3. Only the begining

Thank you for the loving reviews, they are very much appreciated.

Sharon woke up first, lying in Andy's arms, surprisingly laying there with him made her feel so safe. But realization hit her. She was laying in Lieutenant Andy Flynn's arms after they had just had sex the night before. She sat straight up in the tent after the thoughts of last night. She surprised herself, she never would've slept with anyone so quick. But the truth was, she had needs and Andy was there to meet them. She hasn't had sex since jack and that wasn't even really sex. Sure there were tons of guys out there that would "hit it" but no one like Andy. She enjoyed Andy's company so much that she tried to put up walls by hiding how much she cared for him with hate. So when he offered so much kindness and his whole heart to her last night, she felt the walls tumbling down. She might have even really liked him which scared her. She's been hurt so much in the past that she wasn't sure if she was ready to do that to herself again. But last night she got her answer. She was but was he ready for her?

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Andy and Sharon got closer after the wedding. Not physically per say, but mentally. She knew he felt the same change ever since the wedding, because they had been going out a lot to the movies or dinner or whatever they wanted. Sharon thought it was just a friendship thing but the more and more she thought about it, the thoughts changed. It changed to the memory of one night at the movies when Andy gently held her hand for five seconds during the scary part of a movie but quickly let go. Or to the time after dinner one night Andy offered his coat to Sharon. These memories and many more ran through her mind. It took her so long to figure out but she finally got it "Andy is in love with me" just as she thought it, she said out loud. Without knowing Andy was awake.

Andy lay there with his eyes open listening and watching Sharon. He hadn't really paid any attention until he heard her speak "Andy is in love with me" he kinda had this "oh shit" moment. He didn't really want to admit because part of him couldn't believe it or didn't want to. He mostly was afraid of her not feeling the same way so he just pushed the feelings away hoping they would just disappear but they never did. He feared that his behavior before they got close would be the determining factor of whether or not they would be together.

He was surprised at how much he could enjoy a women's company without even having sex or barely touching at all. He enjoyed everything with her, her laugh at a funny movie or her smile when she saw a baby. Or how she would playfully adjust his tie at work. He loved all of that and much more. He'd never felt like this with anyone before, not even his ex wife. Sure there was the honeymoon period with her but he was drunk or hungover the majority of the time that it didn't matter or he didn't remember.

Sharon grabbed her gun from the corner of the tent and left to take a walk. Andy stayed there dumbfounded. He truly didn't know what to say or do. He really liked this women or maybe loved her just like Sharon said. The more and more he thought about it he convinced himself he wasn't in as deep as he was. Even though he knew damn well he was madly in love with this women. His thoughts of Sharon were shortly interrupted by her scream. Andy looked around frantically. He didn't see anyone but another scream rang out, he grabbed his gun and started to run towards the direction of the scream.

After a few seconds of running a movie like scene was played out in front of Andy's eyes. One of the Park rangers, one they hadn't met before but were under investigation, was holding a tight grip on Sharon's wrists. Andy didn't know exactly what to do, he couldn't blow his cover but he also didn't want Sharon to get hurt. He stood behind a tree and hid his gun into his pants hoping he didn't have to use it.

"What do you know? I heard you were snooping around asking too many questions. Camping trip my ass, are you a cop? FBI? What the hell are you and what are you really doing here?" Andy heard the ranger yell at Sharon.

"I would appreciate if you would let me go before my husband finds me gone and comes after me. He's very protective." Sharon wasn't too concerned considering the gun on her ankle.

"I don't care about your husband, i can take care of him easy." He replied.

"Really? How?" Sharon responded, seeing it would be a good opportunity to gain some information for the case.

"I have many guns and lets just say that I am not afraid to use them" he said in a very cocky way. "Anyways, back to my question. What the hell are you doing here and who are you?"

"Hmm interesting, for the 100th time, I'm here on a weekend getaway with my husband….." before Sharon could continue Andy surprised the group.

Andy walked out to the group with gun in hand and loaded. He looked around before speaking "I would suggest you get your dirty hands off my wife and place them on the Jeep."

The ranger let go of Sharon only to grab his gun but Sharon wasn't having it. She kicked him in the balls as he turned to the side. He went down like a sack of potatoes. Andy raced over and placed his foot on his rib cage ensuring the ranger stayed down.

"Hey, are you ok?" He didn't care about being undercover right now, all he cared about was Sharon.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm going to grab my cell phone and call Tao. Tie him up and put him into the Jeep."

"Ok but are you sure you're good?" Asked Andy.

"Yes I'm fine jus tie him up." Sharon snarkily replied. She wasn't in the mood for him. She didn't even want to think about last night, she was a mixture of confused, disgusted, and happy. She tried to push these thoughts out of her head as she grabbed her phone to call Tao.

"Hi Tao, we have a situation. Meet me at the picnic section on mount philo ASAP, no squad cards or sirens."

"Hi ma'am may I ask what's happening?"

"I'll explain when you get here. See you in 10" Sharon hung up the phone before even getting a response and walked back to Andy.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, now are you ok? Let me see you're arms." Andy worried about her, even more so now.

"Let's just meet Tao first and then we can worry about my arms." Sharon responded somewhat irritated.

The ride up the hill was quiet, neither spoke a word. This somewhat surprised Andy, after last night he expected her to be quiet but her added attitude shocked him. He wondered what he had done wrong. But he didn't have long to wonder because they waited no longer than 1 minute for Tao to arrive and haul that asshole away. Sharon explained to Tao what had happened and he grew concerned about her arms just like Andy. She told Tao she was fine and dismissed him. As Tao and the ranger drove away Andy saw an opening and took it.

"Let me see you're arms." Andy finally somewhat demanded as he gently grabbed her hands closer to him.

Sharon resisted "No don't touch me, I'm fine and i most certainly don't need your help." She barked, pulling away from Andy.

"What the hell is the problem? I thought last night was great, maybe even amazing."

"That is the problem, can't you see? It was amazing and that's the problem. I had amazing sex with YOU. Out of all of the people in Los Angeles I sleep with Lieutenant Andy Flynn. And you wanna know the worst part?" Sharon yelled.

"What? What was the worst part about having amazing sex with me?" Andy barked back.

"Is that i actually liked it….." Sharon paused "and you" she practically whispered.

"So you are all upset just because you actually liked it? Really?..." Andy began to blabber on until the words she just whispered finally hit him "wait you like me? Seriously? All this time I thought you hated me."

Sharon sat down at the picnic table. "I thought I hated you too but turns out I was wrong. And what about you? You were the meanest of the whole squad when you first knew me, now you you you…." Sharon stuttered. She didn't know what to say so she sat there waiting for Andy to speak.

Andy waited a few seconds before sitting down across from her and speaking his mind. "Now I love you, yes you heard that right. I am pretty sure I always have, deep deep down. At first I think i just tried to convince myself there was nothing there, I was just tired or sick or something. But after you went to Nicole's wedding with me I started to notice a change in both of us. I started to see a different side of you, not a work you, not a FID you or a protective mom you. Just you. And I think thats when everything started to change for me. When we began going out together to the movies or bowling or whatever i felt a change with you as well. You just seemed happier and to enjoy my company. I might be wrong Sharon but I think you are just as head over heels for me as I am for you."

It took Sharon a few minutes to gather her bearings and stabilize herself but she then responded with words Andy has never heard before and may never hear again "You are right and I agree."


	4. First date

Sorry everyone for the long wait, I've been super busy and now I'm back to writing on here regularly! Thank you for all of the loving reviews, I appreciate them so much!

The murder was all wrapped up with a pretty bow on top. Thanks to Andy and Sharon's undercover skills, they were able to arrest all partie involved. But it was time to address the real development in the pair's lives.

"Hey, do you maybe wanna take a walk or get dinner?" Andy asked nervously, grabbing his neck and smiling that famous grin of his.

"Sure, let me just get my coat." Sharon replied excitedly, this might be their first date. But she never knew because did the other ones count too?

The ride in the car was silent, but not uncomfortable. Very rarely were things uncomfortable between them. Sharon smiled happily as they drove down the boulevard exchanging smiles at one another. Once they arrived to this little seafood joint on the water, Andy got out first and opened the car door for her. She offered him a smile as he took her hand and began walking into the restaurant.

While the waited for a table, they exchanged small talk. Things like how their kids were, family events, etc. But once they sat down at the table with candles in the shape of fish and whales, Sharon grew nervous and wanted to know what this was, what they were.

"So Andy, I have to be blunt. Where is this going? Because we are far too old to just be screwing around like a couple of teenagers."

"Sharon…" he pasused and took her hands in his and stared into those beautiful, emerald green eyes, then continued, "I think we take it one day at a time, I don't want you to feel anymore rushed then you already do after what happened last night. But with that in mind I want you to know that you aren't just my regular tall hot blonde that i usually go out with…."

He was quickly interrupted by Sharon slapping his wrist "so I'm not hot? This date might be over quicker than I thought." Sharon joked.

"So it is a date?" Andy said with a smirk wiped across his face.

"Not if you keep talking about the hot bimbos you used to date."

"Ha I was just saying that you aren't like them, you are mature, smart, funny, and man are you gorgeous. I would say hot but I know I'd get another slap on the wrist if I did."

"Thank you and smart choice Andy." she smirked as she began to sip her lemon water, she didn't want to be rude and order wine in front of an alcoholic. There was a slight pause in the conversation that was full of small laughter and some eating of their entrees.

"So where do you think this is going?" Andy was now full and curious, he could sense the sensitivity of this subject but was eager to know just how she felt.

"I agree with what you said before, let's take it day by day so we can get into the swing of things. I thank you for respecting my decision to take things slow, I just want to make sure you understand that I am not slowing things down to a complete halt nor am I doing it to hurt you. I have just been hurt so badly in the past that I don't think I could handle losing someone I've grown so fond of."

"I completely get it Sharon, I don't want to lose you either. Maybe we could take a walk on the beach and talk more there, does that sound good?"

"Yes, let me just pay the check." Sharon said, reaching for her pocket book.

"Uh no I will be paying, after what I got last night, I will be paying for the rest of my life if I can." Andy said, winking to Sharon.

Sharon smacked his arm with her pocket book, "You are such an ass." she laughed more and more and when she stopped laughing she couldn't stop from smiling.

They began to walk on the shore but paused and sat on a nearby bench to watch the beautiful sunset.

"You know, I could watch this for hours." he said looking into her beautiful green eyes.

"I know, I could too. The sunsets here are amazing!"

"I meant you." he said just before he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiled and her cheeks burned red but her heart began to pound, she started to get a little sweaty. She had no idea what was coming over her.

"You are just prince charming aren't you Andy? Is that how you used to pick up all of your hot and tall girlfriends?" Sharon joked.

"Nope, I saved the best line for the last hot girlfriend I hope to have, because you can't really get much hotter than you, I mean seriously look at you."

"Andy, you are so sweet. Thank you, but you aren't to bad yourself."

"Oh really? Me? Little oh me?" Andy replied with a little smirk.

"Yes, you. But we should probably head home, we start another case bright and early tomorrow."

"You are right, lets go."

This time, the car ride home was cheerful, they heard an old song on the radio and cranked it up and began to sing along. Sharon was flabbergasted by the fact that Andy Flynn was in the car with her singing an Elvis song. He couldn't look more adorable even if he tried, she thought to herself.

When she arrived at her condo Andy offered to walk her to her door, and Sharon gladly accepted. "Goodnight Sharon, I had a wonderful time with you tonight. I can't wait until our 2nd official date." he hugged her tight, she returned the hugs. He smelt like leather and that old Ralph Lauren cologne, oh that smell drove her crazy. They broke the hug and he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight Andy, I had an amazing time, there will be many more dates like these if you keep it up, smooth talker. Drive home safely, I'll see you tomorrow lieutenant."

"Until then, captain."

 **THE END**


End file.
